Tears of Blood
by SherlockSoka
Summary: Anakin is constantly being possesed and decides to leave the Jedi to sort out his problems. What if Ahsoka is in love with him? And if Anakin returns those feelings? Find out in Tears of Blood! Rated T for language,romance and frightening scenes.


**I love that everyone is enjoying my story, but due to data limit, I am combining all 16 chapters into one huge chapter, and I will be able to write more. Thank you.**

**xanisokax_**

Tears of Blood

Blaster fire. Blood, so much blood. A pale face, mouthing words. A heartbeat. Rage built up in his heart and soul. He lashed out with the Force in anger. Everything went black.

Anakin awoke in a cold sweat, shivering in shock. He pulled away the curtain separating the room that he shared with Ahsoka. She was huddled under the sheets of her bed, pleasantly dreaming. The sight of her relaxed and safe seemed to ease Anakin's heart from racing.

Ever since Padme's death, Anakin looked to Ahsoka for comfort. He still vividly remembered his wife's death. Sometimes he would wonder if he could tell Ahsoka of all the pain in his weary soul.

Anakin sat down on his bed, his jaw in his palms, looking at Ahsoka sleep. He watched her breathe in and out. The repeating sighs relaxed him. Anakin watched the rays of sunlight cast over the floor as the people of Corocaunt began their days, the soft drone of power in the very planet itself moaning from the depths of the worldly city.

He looked at the clock. 6:35. Had he been up all night? Ahsoka's frame stirred, and her eyes opened.

"Good morning, master," She said.

"Good morning, Ahsoka. How did you sleep?"

"Good, but you look tired."

Anakin looked at her through his exhausted eyes.

"Did you stay up all night again?"

"I couldn't sleep," he replied.

Ahsoka got up from the bed and went into her closet and pulled out her usual tunic. She went behind the changing screen, throwing her night clothes over the wall that separated them.

Anakin got dressed, waiting for Ahsoka to finish.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Ahsoka asked, peeking above the wall.

Anakin only looked at the floor in silence.

"Must be bad," she said as she ducked back behind the screen.

Anakin fidgeted with his gloved thumbs.

"Master, if something is troubling you, you need to tell me," she responded.

"I had a nightmare again," Anakin said.

"Oh, well don't hesitate to tell me."

Ahsoka walked out from behind the changing screen, only to see her master crying silently, his head in his hands. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of her master, The Chosen One, The Hero With No Fear, legend of the Clone wars, sobbing because of a nightmare.

"It's Ok, Master," she said as she patted his back, trying to comfort the disturbed Jedi Warrior.

"She died," Anakin sobbed. "She died because I was stupid!"

"Are you talking about Senator Amidala? I know she was a friend of yours, but that doesn't mea-"

"She wasn't my friend!" he screamed. Anakin's head lifted to look at Ahsoka in the eye. "She was much more than that. My love, my only love, the only person that truly understood me, is gone because I was too damn stupid to see that it was way too dangerous for my own wife to go to that outpost!"

Anakin bolted from the bed and slammed his flesh fist into the wall, causing a dent to appear and his hand to bleed through his glove. He then collapsed to the floor, onto his knees and cried until his eyes were swollen and red. Ahsoka knelt down beside him and wrapped her slender arms around her Master in a tight embrace. Anakin held onto Ahsoka as if his life depended on it.

"I'm so sorry…" Ahsoka said, tears forming in her eyes due to her master's secret pain.

Anakin buried his face into her shoulder, crying even harder, if that was possible. Ahsoka stroked Anakin's sweaty hair, trying to calm him down. Ahsoka had never expected that her master was married, and how much sadness had filled his heart when Padme died. She could sense the anger and sadness that was consuming him.

"I failed her…" he sobbed.

"It's not your fault, you didn't fail her…she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Anakin pulled his face away and tried to regain his composure, but failed as a bloody tear gently fell from his eyes onto his pale cheeks. Ahsoka's eyes were filled with concern as the blood-red tear fell. Anakin looked into her eyes.

"I-I don't…know what to do..." he said.

"Master, everything is going to be alright. Why didn't you tell me earlier about these nightmares?"

"I-I was afraid you would tell the council…and I would get expelled…I have no where else to go…"

"I would never, ever do such a thing. I'm more than your Padawan, I'm your friend."

Ahsoka couldn't believe how vulnerable Anakin was, curled up in her arms like a frightened child, shivering with tears of sorrow. Ahsoka tried to loosen her arms to let her master sleep, but he clung to her.

"Don't leave," he pleaded. "I can't do this alone."

Ahsoka did as he asked and remained with him, helping him calm down. A soft snore came from his throat, and she realized he had fallen asleep. She gently used the Force to lift him into his bed and laid a blanket over him. Before leaving to her duties, she looked back and thought about his tear of blood and what it might have meant.

As she walked out the door, she bumped into Obi-Wan, who was startled that her master wasn't accompanying her.

"Where's Anakin?" he asked.

"He's…not fit for duty."

"Is he sick? Is there anything I can do?"

"No, he just needs to rest and have some time alone," She replied.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan talked about the war and what they thought about some of the Banking Clan's reforms for issuing more troops. Ahsoka became bored and reported to the council for an assignment. She kept thinking about her master, and was worried if he would be okay.

She took a breath and entered the council room. All the member's heads swiveled towards her, waiting for Anakin to walk in, but he didn't.

"Your master, where is?" asked Master Yoda.

"He's not fit for duty," Obi-Wan chimed in.

"Needs to be, he does. Required for a mission, Skywalker is," Said Yoda.

"We have a mission?"

"Skywalker has a mission, not you," said Mace Windu.

"I don't think that my Master can go," she pointed out.

"Better would he feel, if Jedi Healers helped him?" Yoda asked.

"It's not physical, it's mental. You see, he's been having nightmares and he hasn't been able to-"

"Help him, we can."

Ahsoka was beginning to get annoyed by the little, ancient, green midget's interruptions.

"With all due respect, Master Yoda, my master is not fit for duty, and I know it firsthand because I saw it with my own eyes, and if you would like to see what I'm talking about, be my guest," Ahsoka replied, gesturing towards the door.

"You are dismissed, Padawan Tano," said Master Windu.

As Ahsoka started to leave, as if on cue, a scream pierced the silence within the temple. Ahsoka realized who it was, and ran towards her master's quarters. When she opened the door, she saw her master, unable to wake up, trapped in his own personal hell.

Anakin was thrashing in his bed, as if he was fighting for his life, screaming in pain. Ahsoka tried to wake him, but with no success. She had to call in some Jedi Healers to get him to the Medical Wing.

They hooked him up to machines that examined his vital signs. Aayla Secura rushed in, looking into his thoughts. Her face darkened as she connected with him.

"Very dark, very dark…death and pain…" she mumbled.

"Oh my god, he's going to die, isn't he?" Ahsoka cried.

Aayla didn't answer, trying to concentrate on the problem. Her eyes flashed open.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked in concern.

"Something is trying to control him."

"GET IT OUT!" Anakin screamed. "GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Aayla frantically tried every healing technique she knew, but nothing worked. Anakin screamed, gripping his head as if he meant to tear the being out of his head, and at the moment, Ahsoka thought he would. Bloody tears flowed from his tightly shut eyes, streaking his face with red lines.

Ahsoka finally made the connection, she sensed the sadness growing inside him, but it wasn't an emotion, it was a being.

"Don't die on me, Anakin…I can't lose you…" Ahsoka sobbed as she held her master's hand, kneeling beside the gurney where he lay, fighting for his consciousness. Ahsoka could still feel the dark presence in Anakin, and prayed that it would leave his body. Suddenly, a line on a screen measuring his heart beat went flat, and Anakin's body stopped moving.

Anakin's body jumped back into life, his heartbeat normal, the presence gone. Ahsoka looked to Master Secura, but it wasn't her that had revived him. Anakin's eyes slowly opened, his vision blurry with tears.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"We nearly lost you there," Ahsoka breathed, relieved that he wasn't dead.

"What did I miss?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, you have a mission, but the council only wants you to go, and they wouldn't tell me what it is," she replied, sulking as if the whole galaxy was on her shoulders.

"Ahsoka, what's- Auuugh!"

Anakin gripped his stomach and winced, and Ahsoka removed his hand from his side and gasped. A foot-long cut ran from rib to rib, red blood flowing from the wound.

"Oh...my…god…"

Anakin's back arched as he screamed harder, and the gash opened another two inches. Anakin's face was twisted in pain. Another gash started to appear, this time, on his heart. Anakin's face lost color and his body stared to shiver, still moaning in pain. Ahsoka flinched, releasing his hand, covering her mouth in shock, eyes wide and filled with fear.

Aayla tried frantically to stop the flow of blood by leaning on it using a nearby towel that was now soaked in blood. She yelled several alien curses as she pressed her weight against the growing wound.

"He's losing too much blood!" she yelled. "Hook him to an IV!"

Ahsoka immediately took a needle and put it in his arm, pumping new blood into his body. After hours of surgery and a couple dozen cups of coffee, Anakin was asleep, with a new batch of blood, and newly-stitched-up lines on his chest.

"What's wrong with him?" Ahsoka asked. "It seems as if his body is trying to kill him."

"When I connected with him, he was filled with pain and anger. Your master is the Chosen One, and he is very sensitive to the force. So when he was overcome, his body reacted and tried to get it out. Your master has very strong emotions. But sometimes they can become too powerful, too much for his body to handle, and he _has_ to get it out."

Ahsoka nodded, and looked at her master, hooked onto all sorts of machines, wires and tanks. She watched as her master breathed in and out, fogging his oxygen mask temporarily before inhaling again. Aayla went off to file the event, and Ahsoka was alone with her nearly-dead master.

She watched him breathe and sometimes he would move his head, or mumble something incomprehensible. Ahsoka tried to make sense of what had just happened, but failed, eventually intentionally hitting her head on the wall in frustration. Yoda walked in, and she turned around to look at the green midget.

"Not fit for duty, Skywalker is…" he observed.

"What are you going to do, Master Yoda?" she asked, glancing at Anakin.

"Know, I do not."

Ahsoka and Yoda looked at each other, and then at Anakin, who was still asleep.

"Powerful, your master is," said the ancient Jedi. "Careful, he needs to be, controlling his emotions."

_Several weeks later…_

Anakin and Ahsoka were in the Outer Rim, on Naboo, fighting off a battalion of droids that were threatening to destroy Theed, the capital city.

One night, Anakin couldn't sleep, so he went to Ahsoka's tent. When he opened the flap, his apprentice was awake, reading a holonovel.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure. Did you have a nightmare again?" she asked as she turned off the slim metal slate. He sat down beside her.

Anakin nodded, not looking at her.

"What happened?"

"We were in battle with Grievous and he started choking you, but I couldn't move. And then…you… died…" he sobbed.

Ahsoka embraced him, and he returned it more tightly than she had. Anakin's breaths were shaky and ragged.

"I don't know where I would be without you," he said, wiping some of his tears away. Ahsoka rested her head on his shoulder, letting him hold her close. Anakin turned to face Ahsoka, and their eyes locked. Anakin took her hand and held it, his fingers enlaced with hers. Ahsoka lurched forwards and their lips touched. Anakin pulled away, surprised. Ahsoka stood up quickly.

"I-I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…" she stammered as Anakin stood up. Anakin looked at her curiously, trying to make sense of her sudden actions.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.

"I was afraid you would get mad at me and ask for a different student…" she said, burying her face in her hands.

"Do you really think that would happen?" Anakin asked, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"No…" she sniffled, looking up to meet her master's gaze.

"It won't."

Anakin pressed his lips to hers, framing her face with his hands. Ahsoka's arms wrapped around his neck as Anakin stroked her back, causing a pleasant shiver to run up her spine. Ahsoka pulled away and looked at her master, but something wasn't right. His eyes were blood-red. Ahsoka pushed him away.

"What are you doing?"

Anakin collapsed as the dark being left him. Anakin's knees immediately were against his chest, hands clutching his head. Ahsoka kneeled down beside him and tried to wake him, but he only thrashed and screamed even more. Eventually, he opened his eyes, now their normal color, filled with fear.

"What's wrong with me?" he stammered.

"I don't know, but I can't stand seeing you like that," she said, helping him up.

"What happened?" Anakin asked groggily.

"You were overcome by a dark being," she confessed.

"I don't remember…"

Ahsoka embraced him, relieved he was alright and that the being was gone. Anakin wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin between her montrals, closing his eyes. Ahsoka's orange face was buried in his tunic. Ahsoka thought about the kiss, and she felt a love for him even stronger than before. Anakin ended the embrace.

"You look tired, you need to rest," Anakin said, placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I'll try…" Ahsoka sighed.

Anakin left the tent to let her sleep. Anakin was considering what just happened, Ahsoka confessing that she loved him, the dark being…Anakin sighed. All the stress on his shoulders was starting to show. He had a war to fight, a Padawan to train, sanity to keep and a consciousness to fight for. Anakin went back to his tent, hoping to get some sleep. Anakin tossed and turned, images of his wife's death haunting him, preventing him from drifting into an unconscious state of mind. A sudden migraine left him rubbing his temples, trying to ease the sharp pain. A voice entered his mind.

"You failed me," said a soothing yet menacing voice. Anakin sat up, looking for the speaker.

"You let me die," it said. It was Padme.

"I'm so sorry…" Anakin sobbed. "I tried to save you…but I was too late…"

Anakin closed his eyes, trying to push the voice out of his head.

"Stop ignoring the fact that you let me die!" the being screamed.

Anakin gripped his head, a sharp pain growing in his skull. Anakin frantically tried to push it out again, but he only infuriated the being even more.

"_YOU_ WILL DIE!" the being cried. Anakin let out a blood-curdling scream as the pain increased, and he started to black out.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU CONTROL ME!" he screamed. The flap of the tent opened, and Captain Rex entered, trying to wake his General.

"What's wrong, sir?" he asked, concerned of the Jedi's sanity.

"GET IT OUT!" Anakin screamed. "GET IT OUT OF MY DAMN HEAD!" Rex temporarily backed off, and then realized what was happening. Ahsoka rushed in, instantly at her master's side. Ahsoka's blue eyes widened as her master fought for his consciousness.

"I am Anakin Skywalker, and you are not in control of me…I am Anakin Skywalker, and you are not in control of me…I am Anakin Skywalker and you are not in control of me…" Anakin repeated, gripping his head and tightly shutting his eyes.

"I _AM_ YOU!" the being screamed.

"NOOOO!" Anakin immediately sat up, hands on his eyes. The being had left his mind. Anakin opened his eyes to see his Padawan and Rex.

"I have to leave…"

"What?" Ahsoka asked. "Go where?"

"Anywhere but here. I don't want to hurt you…" he told her. "Bad things are going to happen if I stay."

"What kind of bad things, sir?" Rex asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out."

"Master, you can't just leave! Who will train me? Who will I be able to trust?" Ahsoka wept.

"Ahsoka, I know this isn't gong to be easy for you or me. This is for the best. Obi-wan might agree to train you…"

Ahsoka looked at him through her sea-blue eyes as tears formed and then wet her orange cheeks.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE THERE FOR ME! YOU LIED!" she screamed as she ran out of the tent, and Anakin caught up to her, and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"Ahsoka, I care about you, and that's why I'm leaving. I don't want to see you in pain, especially if it's because of me."

Ahsoka buried her face in her master's shirt, crying as hard as she could.

"You can't leave me _now, _I need you beside me…" she cried.

"How else can I protect you from my actions?" he asked. "Ahsoka, listen to me, I care about you very much and what I am doing will help us both in the future. I have been a horrible master, and I can't stand knowing that I have hurt you."

"You never have hurt me," Ahsoka said, pulling away from her master's tunic to reveal her face. "In fact, you have helped me so much. When I first met you, I was afraid to talk and differentiate myself from other Padawans. You gave me the courage to stand up to what's right. I am no longer afraid to speak my mind about a subject."

"Ahsoka, I don't know what to do…listen, there is something_ very_ wrong with me. A being keeps controlling me, and I don't want you near me when it does."

"I-I…" Ahsoka stammered.

"Is there something you need to tell me before I leave?"

Ahsoka nodded, her head hung low.

"Whatever it is, you can trust me," Anakin whispered.

"I…I love you…" Ahsoka said, lifting her head to look at her Master.

Anakin's eyes widened as she confessed her love for him. Anakin embarrassingly cleared his throat.

"How long has it been going on?" Anakin asked.

"Since I first saw you," Ahsoka said, her lekku blushing.

"Ahsoka, don't be embarrassed…we all fall in love eventually," he said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Ahsoka, it's completely normal for someone of your age to have a…what do you kids call it these days…a crush."

"But this is different…"

"How?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know, but it feels different…I don't know how to describe it. It's like…it's like…I've been waiting for you." She said as she tried to avert her eyes from Anakin's. She loved his eyes, and if he told her to kill herself with those eyes, she probably would do it. She looked up at him to see his eyes locked with hers.

"Your secret is safe with me, but, I have to leave. It's for your own good. I will only endanger and distract you if I stay."

Ahsoka's eyes were filled with sorrow and a new, yet unfamiliar emotion. Love. Ahsoka loved her master with all her heart and she would do anything for him, but now she will never see him again. All this time, she has dreamt of him, while he has endured so much pain. It felt as if a knife made of ice had ran through her heart.

Anakin could feel her sorrow and pain, but he couldn't do anything to comfort her. As Ahsoka's eyes filled with salty tears, Anakin's own eyes started to tear.

"Don't make me cry, Ahsoka…" Anakin stammered, tears rolling down his face. Anakin didn't want Ahsoka to be left without a Master, but he also knew that it was for the best.

"I don't want you to go," Ahsoka cried as she buried her tear-stained face in Anakin's tunic, embracing him with all her strength. "What am I going to do without you?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you will be happy."

"I'll never be happy unless I'm with you," Ahsoka whispered. Ahsoka cried even harder, soaking her orange cheeks in tears of sorrow. "Anakin…I need you…"

Ahsoka looked up at him and saw something in his eyes, something that wasn't there before. Anakin realized how perfect his apprentice was, her beautiful eyes, her skin almost seemed to glow and her sassy attitude. All that building emotion from their years together was released as he grabbed Ahsoka by the waist and kissed her passionately. Ahsoka embraced the kiss, running her fingers through his hair. Anakin pulled away to look at her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she was _smiling_. Not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy were released from Ahsoka's turquoise eyes. Unspoken words were spoken as Anakin wiped Ahsoka's tears away with the back of his gloved hand.

"Is this a dream?" Ahsoka asked.

"No…" Anakin responded.

"If it is, I don't want to wake up."

"You have to."

"What?"

"Ahsoka, I love you," Anakin said. "I want you to be safe, but the only way that will happen is if I leave."

Ahsoka nodded, understanding what he had said.

"I'll never forget you…" she cried, hugging him one last time.

"Me neither."

Anakin contacted the council to inform them he was taking a Leave of Duty. They agreed, and he started packing. Just as he finished, Ahsoka walked in.

"Are you sure you need to leave?" she asked.

"No…" he sighed." But, I know that this will protect you and me. If I become under the control of that being, it might kill you, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Okay…I'll miss you…" Ahsoka said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "I love you so much…" she embraced him again, not wanting to let go. Anakin stroked her lekku, trying to calm her.

"It's going to be OK…" Anakin whispered. "I'll keep in touch, okay?"

"O-okay…"Ahsoka stammered as tears ran down her face. Anakin kissed her one more time, even more passionately than before. They separated as Anakin made his way to the gunship that would take him to Tatooine. Anakin waved goodbye as the ship took off into the sky. Ahsoka waved back, practically bawling as her only love left to explore the stars. She collapsed to the ground and cried until her eyes burned with sorrow. Rex walked up to her and comforted the brooding Padawan.

_One month later…_

A laser shot blasted through the night sky, and Ahsoka deflected it with her emerald blade in a swift motion. Dozens of streaks of light were crossing the landscape, taking down droids and clones alike. Bolt after scorching bolt was deflected by Ahsoka, and her clone warriors fired endless barrages of deadly forces.

"Come on!" Ahsoka said, encouraging her troops to move forward, advancing on the retreating army. Ahsoka had been knighted early, due to lack of inexperienced Masters, and she had quickly risen to the top.

After many hours of strategy and bloodshed, her battalion had triumphed over the scraps of metal that used to be marching droids.

Ahsoka returned to her Starcruiser: Allegiance, resting in her quarters. She soon fell into a deep sleep…

_ "Open your eyes…" said a familiar voice. Ahsoka opened her eyes, only to see complete darkness. She sat up, trying to identify the presence._

_ Anakin stepped forward, but something wasn't right. He seemed…calm…at ease._

_ "Open your eyes to the world, Ahsoka," he said._

_ "What do you mean?" she asked._

_ "You only see things in black and white; good and evil; light and darkness. There is more than that. There is neutrality, dim light, and many shades of gray. Don't you understand? You need to find balance. Balance will help you in the future, you will be in tune with the Force, you will have peace."_

_ Ahsoka stood up, attempting to contemplate what he was saying._

_ "I need balance?"_

_ "He has found balance since he left, and I thank you for understanding his urgency to leave. I have a message for you…"_

_ "What kind of message?" Ahsoka asked curiously._

_ "I have a message from your Master, Anakin Skywalker."_

_ Ahsoka's eyes widened, even though she was looking at the spitting image of Anakin._

_ "He wants you to know that he loves you with all his heart and he should be returning to the Jedi Order in a couple of weeks," he said, eyeing Ahsoka curiously. _

_ "Thank you…" Ahsoka said, bowing in respect. A flash of light appeared, and then it was black once again._

_ The cackle of Count Dooku rose above the darkness and Anakin let out a deafening scream._

Ahsoka bolted out of bed, shivering in her cold sweat. What did the dream mean? What happened to Anakin? Ahsoka tried to make sense of the vision, but she couldn't understand it. She sensed something bad happened, but she couldn't tell what. She felt empty and cold, that feeling you get just before or after someone dies.

_He's not dead…I would have felt it…_

Ahsoka left her quarters and made her way to the bridge of the enormous ship. On the way, she ran into Rex.

"You alright, Commander?" he asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I don't know what I saw, but I don't like how it looks…"

"Whatever it is, don't let it bother you, sir," he replied, resting a gloved and armored hand on her shoulder.

"Easy for you to say…" she mumbled under her shaky breath.

They entered the bridge, and all the troopers currently at their command stations stood attention when they saw Ahsoka. For a split second, dozens of hands rested on their helmets, legs together, looking forward.

"At ease, men," Ahsoka said, and all the hands rested and their stance resumed their usual strong positions, ready for anything, and probably needed to.

Ahsoka looked out of the main viewport, searching the stars for an answer to her questions. The stars almost seemed to look back at her, pondering their own questions about her and her intentions. She stared at the black nothingness, dotted with small points of light. It was a stare down between Ahsoka and the universe. She tried to imagine her Master. Her heart rate sped up as her love for him built up until she could barely restrain herself. She then pushed the thought out of her mind, allowing complete control over the natural emotions in every life form. She sighed in relief, feeling peace. She closed her eyes and relaxed, almost feeling her Master's presence. Actually, she did.

"_Help me!"_

_Ahsoka opened her eyes, she was on Tatooine. She saw her Master, on the ground, the sand dunes soaked in blood. Her eyes moved to the figure above him, a shadow giving off fumes of hatred and anger. Count Dooku. She watched as Anakin writhed on the ground in pain, a deep gash in his chest._

_She tried to get to him, but she couldn't move her legs, she could only scream and cry as she watched her love be murdered by a Sith lord. Everything went black and she was alone, and the only thing with her was the cries of fear she was screaming._

She opened her eyes, and she was still on the bridge, no Anakin, no Count Dooku, no Tatooine.

Ahsoka's tears of sorrow fell to the cold floor of the bridge, creating a small reflection of its creator, a crying Togruta. Ahsoka had just witnessed the death of her love, and couldn't just stand around and do nothing.

"Admiral Nagiso… set course to Tatooine," she said, turning to face the Admiral. He had dark black hair, green eyes, and respect for Jedi.

"May I ask why?"

"JUST DO AS I SAY!" Ahsoka screamed, annoyed by the newly recruited Admiral. "I'M THE GENERAL HERE! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!"

He backed down, fearful of the brash Jedi's behavior. He returned to his station and prepared the ship for its jump into hyperspace.

_Don't worry, Master. I'm coming for you. Just hold on._

She ship emerged from its quick trip to the sand planet, viewing the storms and dust of the never-ending desert.

Ahsoka quickly boarded a gunship with a small squad of troopers and headed to the surface. As they passed through the turbulent atmosphere, the ship shook and rocked in the friction and wind.

When they landed, sand and occasional Bantha bones stretched out before them. They started the trek, following Anakin's Force signature that Ahsoka could detect. She could sense he was in pain, and her heart felt cold every time he screamed out in agony. She had always had a strong connection with her Master, but now that they were in love, she could feel every breath in his lungs, every beat of his heart, every thought he dreamt of her. Ahsoka tightly shut her eyes, trying to find Anakin's location among the vast desert. All she saw was sand, endless sand. The images of Anakin in pain and dead were burned into her memory, and she couldn't stop thinking about her visions. She heard movement among the dunes, and she signaled her troop to stop. She craned her neck to see what or who it was.

_He's close. I can feel it._

Over the hills of sand, a dark figure appeared, and then collapsed to the ground. Red blood was streaming from the body, and Ahsoka rushed over to see who it was. It was Anakin. His face was pale, and his stunning blue eyes opened, and a sigh of relief was released from his lungs.

"Ahsoka…" he whispered. She broke into tears as she cradled Anakin in her arms.

"I was so worried about you. Don't _ever_ scare me like that again…" she wept.

Anakin took her hand and clasped his fingers around it, stroking her orange flesh with his thumb. Ahsoka rested her forehead on his, and closed her eyes.

"I love you…so much…" she whispered hoarsely, her voice choked with tears of joy and sorrow. Anakin stroked her face with his hand as he kissed her passionately. He pulled back, grimacing in pain. His right hand was gripping on a wound on his chest, which was bleeding uncontrollably.

"Don't worry, we'll heal you…" Ahsoka whispered as she examined Anakin's wound.

"Ahsoka…if I don't make it…I want you to know-"

"Shhhh…" Ahsoka whispered, placing a finger on Anakin's lips. "You're not going to die."

Anakin nodded as she helped him up, letting him lean on her as they walked back to the gunship.

Once they were back on the Allegiance, Anakin was immediately rushed to the Med Bay for treatment. Ahsoka waited for her chance to talk to him, after the Medical Droids were finished healing him.

Ahsoka sat in the waiting room, pondering what had happened to her Master after he had left, and how he had gotten hurt. She put her head in her hands and thought of the day she first met him.

_"And who are you supposed to be?" Anakin asked with a smirk. Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat when her eyes rested on the handsome Jedi._

_ "I'm the new Padawan Learner. I'm Ahsoka Tano," she replied, crossing her arms across her chest. She walked down the ramp to meet her new Master._

_ "I'm Obi-wan Kenobi, your new Master," Obi-wan said, stepping forward._

_ "No offence Master Kenobi, but I was assigned to Master Skywalker."_

_ "You can see him now," said a mechanical voice. _

She opened her eyes, and she was facing a Med Droid.

"I said you can see him now," it repeated. She stood up and walked to his room. The transparent door slid open, revealing Anakin, lying in a gurney, with a large white bandage across his chest. He opened his eyes, sparkling with joy.

Ahsoka rushed to him and embraced him tightly, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. Anakin returned it, kissing her lekku and montrals. She separated from him, and wiped a tear away with her hand. Ahsoka found a chair, and pulled it up to Anakin's side, grasping his flesh hand with hers.

"You're beautiful when you're crying," Anakin chuckled. Ahsoka smiled at his comment, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek with a small peck. She sat back down.

"So, how did this happen?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin sighed, and Ahsoka guessed that whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant.

"Well, I headed to my step-brother's place to help him with his moisture farming. Everything was going well. Then, I started having visions of you, saving me. When I headed into town, Dooku ambushed me, and he-"Anakin said, tears forming in his eyes. "He tortured me… I've never felt so much pain at once. He left me for dead in the dunes. I could sense that you were near. I tried to find you, but I couldn't go any further. Then, you found me."

Ahsoka's eyes widened and tears fell from her lashes. She hugged him, not wanting to let go, and the risk of losing him kept her in his arms.

"I love you, Ahsoka…" Anakin whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too…" Ahsoka responded, smiling.

It had been several weeks since Anakin had returned to the Jedi Order, and everyone seemed at ease because he was back. Anakin kept hearing people talking about him, and he was curious why. Every time he would approach them, they would scurry away from him like frightened children. He tried to talk to the Council, but they didn't know what they were saying about him either.

After another argument with some younglings whispering about him, he walked to his quarters, and laid down on his bed, trying to think. Why were people talking about him? What were they talking about?

_Anakin opened his eyes, but he wasn't in the Temple. He was in a dark, wet room. A figure opened a door, and blinding light caused Anakin to back away from it, trying to cover his eyes, but the motion brought excruciating pain. The figure grabbed him with an iron fist and dragged him into another room, full of threatening devices. He was chained to the wall, his head hung low, not able to move without agony coursing through his body. The dark figure took off a hood, and a familiar and angry face was revealed._

_ "Greetings, Skywalker…" it said, with a demanding, deep and threatening voice._

_ "Dooku…" Anakin whispered, his voice choked with pain and tears._

_ Dooku stepped forward, grabbing Anakin's face._

_ "I am surprised you are still alive," he cackled, releasing his face._

_ "I'm not surprised…" Anakin said hoarsely, struggling to speak._

_ "You cannot even speak! I thought you were the Hero with No Fear! Ha! I will show you what I am capable of, and if you join me, your physical and mental pain will vanish, and we will bring peace to the galaxy," Dooku said._

_ "I'll** never** join **you**!" Anakin spat, looking at him with a fiery lust for revenge burning in his eyes. "I will never give up my life for your own amusement, and you will dispose of me when I am too great a threat! Never!"_

_ Anakin struggled against the chains holding him back from killing the Sith Lord. Dooku only laughed at him._

_ "Your anger gives you power, gives you strength…" Dooku said, pleased of the Jedi's turbulent emotions._

_ "I will not be your apprentice…" Anakin whispered, calming himself._

_ "I have other means of… convincing you that what I am doing is right…" Dooku cackled, taking a vial from a shelf, injecting it directly into Anakin's neck._

_ Anakin laughed at first, that he would try it, but it turned into screams of pain. It felt as if his body was on fire. His eyes were burning, bloody tears streaming from his eyes. The pain changed, but not for better, but for worse. Now it felt like a flaming dagger was pushing itself through his chest. Anakin screamed out in agony as Dooku cackled, watching him scream and cry out for help._

_ "My Master will be very pleased!" Dooku laughed. "Once he can truly access your mind, we will destroy the Jedi!"_

Anakin opened his eyes from the memory, and realized what had been controlling him for so many months, Darth Sidious.

Anakin shivered at the thought of a Sith Lord in his mind. He ran to Ahsoka's quarters. He knocked on the door urgently.

"I'll be right out!" she said. She opened the door as Anakin was just about to pound on it again, stopping before it hit her head. She jumped back in surprise, clutching her chest as if she had a heart attack.

"Can I come in?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka nodded, shaken by almost getting punched in the head. He walked in, immediately pacing the floor, trying to think of a way to explain his possession.

Ahsoka hugged him as he rested his chin between her montrals, kissing her forehead affectionately.

"Ahsoka, I have to tell you something," he whispered, rubbing her back. She pulled away, giving him her undivided attention.

"You know that I have been possessed…and I know who it is…" Anakin said, attempting to explain it. Ahsoka nodded for him to go on. "Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord we've been looking for. I have to find him and kill him, before he can fully control me."

"How did you figure this out?" Ahsoka asked, curious of his realization.

"I remembered when Dooku had tortured me… he said that his master would control me… when it had happened, I couldn't remember, but it slowly came back to me."

"Well, that's one more reason to end this war," Ahsoka said, chuckling.

She looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. He lost his train of thought as he became lost in the vast ocean of emotion in Ahsoka's eyes. He leaned downwards, brushing his lips against hers, slowly turning it into a passionate kiss. It turned from passionate to comforting as he pulled away to become lost once again in Ahsoka's gaze.

"Anakin…" she whispered. It sounded like a prayer escaping from her lips. Her eyes looked desperate, as if she needed something.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked, tenderly stroking her cheek with his hand. She shook her head, trying to back away, but Anakin held her close to him. She tried not to look at him, ashamed of her feelings.

"What's going on, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, cupping her chin with his thumb, moving her face to look at him.

"I know this sounds crazy…but I want to…" Ahsoka stammered. "I need you…right now, right here. I want to be yours."

"What?" Anakin said, not understanding her words.

"How about this… I want you to make love to me," she said seriously as Anakin's eyes widened in shock.

"I don't think you're ready for something like that, Ahsoka. What if you get pregnant? Will we be able to take care of the baby?" Anakin asked, but Ahsoka only placed a finger on his lips. Anakin looked into her deep blue eyes, realizing that she didn't care; all she wanted was to be his.

"Anakin…" she whispered, causing his heart to beat faster and faster. "I need you…"

"I'm not going to take advantage of you, Ahsoka. I love you, but your mind and feelings aren't the same. I know that you aren't ready for this," Anakin said as Ahsoka slowly nodded her head, understanding his concern.

"Okay…" she whispered as she lay on her bed, tempting Anakin to do as she asked, but he knew that he shouldn't.

_But she looks so… no, I won't take advantage of her…_

After another battle tour, Anakin and Ahsoka returned to the Temple to rest and relax. Anakin hoped to spend some time with Ahsoka and to show her how much he loved her.

_"Anakin?"_ Obi-wan asked over Anakin's comm.

"Yes?" he answered, pressing the button on the device, holding it up to his mouth to speak.

_"The council has requested that you and Ahsoka to talk to them," _he responded.

"On my way. Skywalker out," Anakin replied, turning it off just as Ahsoka walked up.

"What was that about?" she asked innocently, her hands folded together behind her back, head tilted to the side slightly, relishing he appearance of Anakin.

"The council wants to talk to us," he sighed, starting to walk towards the Council Chambers. Ahsoka started walking as well, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"Why do they want to speak with us?" Ahsoka asked, swiveling her head to make eye contact with Anakin.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out," he said, gesturing his mechanical hand towards the huge door that stood in front of them.

Anakin stepped forward, and the two intricately designed doors separated, revealing Obi-wan, Yoda and Mace Windu. Anakin and Ahsoka walked to the center of the room and bowed respectfully before listening to what they had to say.

"Skywalker, working hard you have been. A vacation, you and your Padawan deserve," Yoda said, repositioning himself in his seat. Anakin could see a spark of excitement flash in Ahsoka's eyes.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Anakin said, bowing once more. "We will use that time wisely," he said, glancing at Ahsoka momentarily. He spun on his heels and strode out of the room, and once they were across the threshold, Ahsoka leaped up, wrapping her arms around Anakin's neck, lifting her feet off the ground as Anakin spun around with a smile on his face and his love in his arms. She let go, happily bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Isn't it wonderful? We get a vacation! Just you and me…" she whispered into his ear. Anakin smiled as he nodded.

As Anakin packed for their vacation, he thought about Ahsoka. He had risked everything for Padme, his job, his honor, his love, but was he willing to take those chances with Ahsoka? He knew that if the Jedi Council found out, they would be in exile, but still together. He loved her, but he didn't know how much. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Ahsoka walk in to pack her things.

"Anakin?" she asked. Anakin jumped slightly, startled by her sudden presence. He turned to look at her with a devious smirk on his lips.

"Yes?" Anakin asked, turning back to his suitcase, closing it.

"I'm worried," she whispered, walking over to wrap her slender arms around Anakin's waist. He sighed, turning to face her, still embracing her.

"About what?" Anakin asked, slowly tracing a gloved finger down her jaw line, staring deeply into her sparkling eyes.

"That you and I…I mean…what if something bad happens?" she timidly stammered, trying to explain her troubles. "What if this trip ruins our relationship?"

Anakin leaned down, connecting his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. He pulled back as he said, "Nothing bad is going to happen. I wouldn't be able to live without you if what we have didn't work out." Ahsoka nodded slowly in response.

"Anakin, do you love me?" she asked. Anakin's blue eyes widened at the thought of her pondering that he didn't love her.

"Of course I love you. Why would you think otherwise?" he said, marveling at Ahsoka's beautiful eyes. He placed his flesh hand on her cheek as she lifted hers to wrap its fingers around it, closing her eyes, a pleasant sigh that made Anakin's heart flutter escaping from her dark grey lips. She opened her eyes, releasing a torrent of emotion at the sight of them. Anakin couldn't help but stare at them as Ahsoka's lekku stripes darkened to a navy blue color.

"Ahsoka, once we kill Darth Sidious, we will come out of the shadows, and tell the Jedi of our love proudly. We have nothing to be ashamed of," Anakin whispered as Ahsoka smiled in agreement. Anakin's pulse raced as he saw the sight of her smile. He realized how much he truly loved her. He couldn't put a value on it; their love was priceless. Ahsoka pulled away with a tender kiss to pack her suitcase. Once she was finished, they walked together to the landing pad.

"So, where are we going?" Ahsoka asked.

"We are going to Alderaan," Anakin replied.

The trip to Alderaan was uneventful, and when their transport touched down, Anakin and Ahsoka were greeted by senator Organa.

"Welcome, Master Jedi!" he said, his arms wide open, then they rested at his sides once Anakin and Ahsoka had reached him. "I hope you will be enjoying your stay," he said, bowing in respect.

"Thank you for welcoming us," Anakin replied, shaking the Senator's hand. "I also hope that we enjoy our break."

"It's an honor to meet you, Senator," Ahsoka said, bowing respectfully.

"And it's an honor to meet you, Padawan Tano," he said, shaking her hand firmly, and then releasing it. "Let me show you to your home away from home. There is a lodge in the countryside you might be interested in staying," he said, walking towards a hanger full of speeders.

"Thank you, Senator," Anakin said, putting the suitcases in a storage compartment of the speeder they were renting for their stay.

"The coordinates are in the speeder's databanks," Organa added as they thanked him one again before setting off to the private lodge. He waved as the speeder sped away.

"It's so beautiful here…" Ahsoka said while they were driving to the lodge, resting an arm over the side of the speeder, a wide grin draped across her face. She loved the feeling of the wind flowing across her cheeks.

"Not as beautiful as you," Anakin added, draping an arm across her shoulders, holding her close. Anakin turned to look at her, but forgot where he was going. A passing speeder driver shouted at him, almost crashing. Anakin regained control with both hands on the wheel.

Anakin and Ahsoka stared at each other momentarily before bursting with laughter.

Once they arrived at the lodge, Ahsoka eagerly jumped out of the speeder and ran into the small house in the middle of a green meadow, a tower of mountains in the distance. There was a small pond in front, with several birds floating on top of the green water. Ahsoka gasped at the interior of the lodge: thick carpets, wide windows, leather couches, sparkling refreshers, a fireplace built by hand, a kitchen to be proud of and…one luxurious bedroom.

Anakin stared at the luxury the lodge held. He sensed something peaceful about it, as if this house was built with love and care.

Ahsoka turned to him, smiling. She embraced him with a passionate kiss. He returned it, sucking on her lower lip. Her lips opened as their tongues intertwined, exploring their mouths. Anakin's hands were rubbing Ahsoka's lekku, causing her to happily moan against his lips. Their lips parted, gasping for air.

"That was amazing…" Ahsoka breathed. Anakin kept kissing her hungrily, unable to control his excitement. His hands soon found their way to her bra, unclasping it and removing it in the same motion. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom, closing and then locking the door with the force. He set her down on the bed, their lips never parting. And then they made passionate love for the first time.

Anakin awoke to the sight of Ahsoka in his arms, cuddled up under the bed sheets. Last night had been amazing for them both. Anakin tilted his head and kissed her forehead, causing her to smile in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing the sparkling eyes that Anakin loved so much.

"Good morning," she whispered. Holding his hand in hers, interlocking their fingers.

"Good morning, my love," Anakin responded, kissing her hand softly.

"Last night was so… amazing," she whispered, looking deeply into Anakin's eyes that were filled with an intense love for her.

"Yes, it was," Anakin whispered back, before locking his lips with hers in a tender, yet passionate kiss. Ahsoka's hands played with his hair, twirling his brown locks in her nimble fingers. Anakin lightly sucked her lower lip, requesting entrance. Her lips parted, allowing him to explore her mouth as her tongue danced with his.

"I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime…" Ahsoka whispered against his lips. A smile played on his lips as he leaned in for another tender and hungry kiss.

"We should get dressed," Anakin said after he pulled away.

"What if I don't?" she asked playfully. Anakin's lips showed a devious smirk.

"Then I will be distracted all day," he teased. In response, she smacked his arm jokingly.

Anakin got out of bed and went into the refresher. Ahsoka sneakily followed him in, but he didn't notice. After he turned on the water in the shower did he realize he had been followed. He turned around, and was kissed on the lips by Ahsoka. He almost lost his balance, but embraced the kiss, holding her face with his strong hands.

"I love you, Ahsoka Tano," he whispered into her ear.

"And I love you, Anakin Skywalker," she responded. After the shower, they got dressed and went to have some breakfast. Anakin insisted that he prepared the food. He tried to make pancakes, but failed, ending up with hard, burnt disks. He settled on making peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches.

"You call this breakfast?" Ahsoka teased, looking at her plate.

"I tried…" Anakin responded, shrugging. Anakin decided to go sightseeing with Ahsoka after breakfast, but not in a way you would expect.

Anakin decide to take Ahsoka to "The Sight of Sight." It was a place in a forest outside of Theed that would show you your deepest heart's desire. He had visited it with Padme after their wedding.

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka asked for the third time.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise," Anakin repeated. Ahsoka sighed, pouting in her speeder chair, sticking out her lower lip. Once they arrived, Anakin covered Ahsoka's eyes until they had walked into a clearing.

Shafts of golden light were seeping through the swaying leaves of the trees above them. Spots of light were dancing on the forest floor, looking like prancing butterflies.

"It's beautiful…" Ahsoka whispered in awe. "Where are we?'

"The Sight of Sight," Anakin replied, stretching out his arms, angling his head upwards, his face glowing in the golden light. He closed his eyes as he smiled, and then opened them to see a confused look on Ahsoka's face.

"What do you see?" Anakin asked, still smiling.

"I see you and….me… at a wedding, no, _in_ a wedding. We're getting married."

"I see you," Anakin whispered.

"Why did I see that?" Ahsoka asked.

"This forest shows your heart's desire," Anakin said, moving himself closer to her with a smile on his face. She also moved forwards until they were only inches away from each other.

"I love you…" Anakin whispered, framing Ahsoka's face with his hands.

"I love you, too," Ahsoka said, smiling, as she leaned upwards to kiss him. He leaned downwards, enveloping her in his arms, passionately interlocking his lips with hers. They separated at the sharp crack of a tree limb, and Count Dooku landed on the ground, lightsaber ignited.

"Was I interrupting something?" he cackled deviously. Anakin pulled his saber from his belt and ignited it, defensively blocking himself and Ahsoka from harm's way with his sapphire blade.

"Stay away from her," Anakin growled, a scowl on his face. Ahsoka also ignited her emerald blades, protecting herself from any strikes that may come her way.

Dooku lunged at him, his eyes glowing a Sith yellow. Anakin blocked a blow that was swinging towards his head, Ahsoka back flipped out of the way, sneaking up from behind to finish off the Count. He turned around suddenly, unleashing Sith lightning, electrocuting her.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin screamed desperately, trying not to get killed in the process. She writhed on the ground, smoke rising from her shocked body. Anakin parried with Dooku, moving from side to side, protecting Ahsoka and himself. Dooku's ruby blade locked with his, sparking purple light onto the clearing.

"I gave you the chance to join me!" Dooku growled, pushing his blade against Anakin's, moving the sapphire blade closer and closer to his neck. Anakin pushed back, and penetrating Dooku's defenses, driving his saber deep into the Sith's flesh.

Anakin pulled out his saber, and Dooku's lifeless body dropped to the ground in a crumpled heap. Anakin deactivated his blade and rushed to Ahsoka's side, trying to jar her out of unconsciousness.

"C'mon, Ahsoka, don't die on me," he cried, shaking her limp body. Her eyes slowly opened and closed again, and Anakin knew she needed medical attention, or she would die.

Anakin desperately ran with Ahsoka in his arms, stumbling on his shaking legs. He was trying to get to the nearest hospital, but if he didn't get there in time, Ahsoka would inevitably die.

"Don't die on me, Ahsoka!" he cried, trying to move quickly enough to save her life, yet smooth enough not to accelerate her death. Her body was limp in his strong arms. Anakin realized the steady rise and fall in Ahsoka's chest had ceased; Ahsoka had stopped breathing.

Anakin's eyes widened as his panic finally set in. He gently set her down on the packed earth and performed CPR. He momentarily put his lips to hers, forcing his breath into her lungs. He pulled back, curled both hands into a large fist, and started pressing his weight again and again on her chest, trying to revive her. Tears started to well in his eyes, and he let out a terrible cry.

"AHSOKA!" he screamed, pressing his mouth to hers, desperately trying to push his breath into her lungs, shaking with fear of losing her. Her body was limp and seemingly lifeless in his arms. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and Anakin immediately cried his eyes out, relieved she was alive. They embraced tightly, not wanting to let each other go.

"Don't _ever _scare me like that again," he said, burying his tear-stained face in her shoulder. "I love you so much…" he whispered, framing her delicate and pale face with his hands. He leaned in and kissed her with all the passion in his heart. He couldn't imagine life without her. They slid sideways onto the ground, together in each other's arms. Anakin loved her with all his heart, but the worst was yet to come.

Ahsoka felt something different, as if something dark was rising, something horrible. Ahsoka pulled out of the kiss, thinking they were being watched.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked, stroking her cheek affectionately.

"Something's not right," she whispered cautiously. She felt a presence, someone or something familiar.

"How could you?" an echoing voice asked. Anakin and Ahsoka turned around simultaneously, looking at its speaker. A ghostly figure was before them, dressed in a white jumpsuit, a brown bun, smoky brown eyes-Padme. Her body was sparking faintly. Faint misty streaks were emanating from her eyes, creating the illusion that she was a star.

"I have let you go. I loved you once, but I have accepted your death,. You don't matter to me anymore," Anakin said, standing up. He had a stern look on his face. Padme laughed at his bravery.

"No, you still love me," she whispered as she stepped closer to him and lightly kissed his lips. Anakin did not even bat an eyelash. She pulled away, her eyes hopeful. Anakin continued to give her a cold, hard stare. Ahsoka crossed her arms, a stern look on her face as well.

"Well, I'm glad to see you, too," Padme chuckled. "Now, to business…"

Padme morphed into a hideous beast with red eyes, leathery skin and long claws. The creature screeched, rearing up on its hind legs, staring Anakin in the eye. His eyes widened. The creature turned into a hooded figure with a glowing red blade. Darth Sidious.

Anakin immediately activated his lightsaber, standing ready for the Sith's attack. Ahsoka struggled to stand up, but soon stood by his side, emerald blade humming quietly.

"I can see the fear in your eyes, my boy…" Sidious croaked. Anakin's eyes widened. Only the Chancellor called him that. Could it be him?

"Ch-Chancellor?" he stammered, shaking in fear.

Sidious revealed his head form its dark hood, and Anakin and Ahsoka saw the face they once trusted. Anakin's heart broke into a million shards, knowing that the man he considered as his father had planned his death along with the dreadful war that had taken Padme's life.

"Murderer!" Anakin screamed as he lunged at the traitor, massive waves of hatred rolling off his soul. Sidious deflected the blow, swinging his ruby blade towards Anakin's head, then blocked by Ahsoka's. It was a duel between the worst and the righteous.

Ahsoka screamed as Anakin was hit; Sidious's blade dug into Anakin's left shoulder as he cried out in pain. He quickly regained himself, thrusting his blade back at his aggressor. Sidious jumped back, dodging the possibly fatal blow. He flipped backwards, his dark cloak surrounding him like a shadow of anger.

Ahsoka jumped upwards at the sight of the Sith twirling through the air. She spun her blade, opening the back of his leg. He screamed as he plummeted to the ground. His air left his lungs on impact with the hard-packed earth. He was unable to move, and Anakin decided to finish this once and for all.

Anakin jumped towards Sidious, his lightsaber above his head, ready to kill the Sith. When he landed, he dug the blade deep into Sidious's chest, stabbing him directly in the heart. His eyes slowly closed, knowing that the death of Sidious would mean the end of the war, and peace would reign forever.

He stood up, deactivating his azul blade. He opened his eyes to the sight of Sidious, barely alive, his face pale, body shaking, knowing his death is near.

"I could…have made…you…invincible…" he gasped, holding out his pale and trembling hand. "It…wasn't…supposed to…e-end… this…way…" he whispered, before his eyes rolled back and closed, his corrupt soul leaving its just as corrupt body. Anakin sighed as he was enveloped in a feeling of peace. He suddenly felt exhausted and empty. He collapsed to the ground as Sidious left his mind forever.

Ahsoka rushed to Anakin's side, worrying that he was dead. She shook him, attempting to wake him. His eyes opened, and Ahsoka hugged him, relieved that Sidious was dead and Anakin was alive.

"It's over…" he whispered, his mind feeling free and open. "It's gone."

"I love you," Ahsoka whispered, stroking Anakin's face softly, staring into his dazzling blue eyes. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, caressing her back lightly. They remained in each other's arms for some time, comforted by the other's presence. Ahsoka closed her eyes, pondering what life will be like after the war. It had been all she had known, but she had never considered a peaceful life.

"It's time to go," Anakin said, standing up before helping her stand as well. They made their way to the cottage for their departure.

Anakin thought about what had just happened. He felt as if _he_ had changed something, as if he had changed _his fate_. He couldn't put a finger on it; just before he could identify the feeling, it would slip away from his grasp, eluding him from the answers he seeks. Anakin realized at that moment that he had fulfilled the prophecy, yet altered it somehow. Something important had changed its outcome, yet he couldn't tell what or why.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked, startling him out of his deep thoughts.

"What is it, Ahsoka?" he asked, turning to face her and wrap his arms around her waist comfortingly.

"What will we do now, with the war ending?" she asked, resting her head o his chest, her arms instinctively wrapping themselves around him.

"We are going to come forward, and tell the Jedi about our love, and we could raise a family, possibly get married," Anakin said, also wondering about their future. Ahsoka unconsciously smiled at the thought of them having a family.

Anakin packed all their belongings into the speeder parked outside of the lodge. They drove to the port, smiling, knowing they will soon start a new life.

Once arriving at the Jedi Temple, Anakin quickly walked to the Jedi Council Chambers, Ahsoka trying to keep up behind him. They entered the room, and all the Jedi Masters looked at them in surprise. Anakin bowed respectfully, out of breath.

"I have something…to say," he panted. "Darth Sidious is dead. All Separatist forces are destroyed, and Count Dooku is also dead," he gasped as the Jedi Master's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Ended the war has," Yoda sighed, leaning back in his small chair in relief of any more bloodshed.

"There's one more thing," Anakin added, taking a deep breath. "I am resigning from the Jedi Order."

All the Jedi were silent, shocked at his resignation.

"I also resign," Ahsoka said, stepping forward bravely. Anakin turned to face her, a smile on his face.

"This is something I have been meaning to do," Anakin sighed, still facing Ahsoka. "Before I met you, my days were dull and depressing. Now that you are in my life, I feel like the happiest man in the galaxy," he said to Ahsoka, grasping her hands in his. "We have been through the ups and downs, I have seen you cry and I have seen you laugh, and _nothing _will change the way I feel about you. I love you, Ahsoka."

Anakin knelt down on one knee, looking up at her watering eyes. He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it in front of her as he said, "Ahsoka, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Anakin, yes!" Ahsoka almost screamed, embracing him, crying tears of joy. He pulled away, slipping the gold ring on her finger. Two diamonds, one blue, one green were joined in the center of the ring. Ahsoka realized that it represented her and Anakin, always together, never parting. Anakin kissed her with all of the passion in his heart, and their new life together began.


End file.
